Artifacts and Unique Items
This page contains a list of various items found throughout the world of Shaston. Each of these items are wholly unique for one reason or another and are thus considered "artifacts," however some are (much) more powerful than others. Megaton Hammer Effects +2 Magical Weapon You get a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with the Megaton Hammer. Magical Resizing This weapon resizes itself so that it always acts as a heavy two-handed weapon for the character using it. A small creature with 20+ strength or a medium creature does 2d6 bludgeoning damage with this weapon. A medium creature with 20+ strength or a large creature does 3d6 bludgeoning damage. Damage is calculated similarly for other creatures, with a minimum of 1d6. Legendary Weight Because of its massive weight, this weapon can be difficult and unwieldy to use. As a result, this weapon may not be used to attack as a bonus action. It may, however, still be used to make multiple attacks using the same attack action. The weight of the Megaton Hammer allows it to do great amounts of damage. On a successful critical hit against a creature of the same or lesser size than the user, the Megaton Hammer knocks the target unconscious until the end of their next turn. Trivia * The Megaton Hammer is inspired by the weapon of the same name from the Legend of Zelda franchise. Moonbeam Main article: Moonbeam Effects +5 Magical Weapon You get a +5 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with Moonbeam. This weapon counts as magical in terms of resistances and immunities. Personality Moonbeam has a personality of its own. It can respond when given orders both simple and complicated, and if left to its own devices it can also take actions on its own. It can also choose to ignore its owner or actively prevent them from wielding it or completing tasks. Transforming Weapon Moonbeam is able to take on two different forms, and swap between them at the will of its wielder or its own will. Swapping form takes a free action, and can be done between attacks. In order to wield this weapon with proficiency, the wielder must have proficiency with martial weapons; or with longswords, greatswords, or spears, in which case they may only use it in bastard sword (one- or two-handed), bastard sword (two-handed), or greatspear forms, respectively. Bastard Sword One of Moonbeam’s two forms: a long-bladed sword with a long hilt, balanced to be wielded with one or two hands. When wielded with one hand, it deals 1d10 of slashing damage, and with two hands it deals 2d6. It is considered heavy. Greatspear The other of Moonbeam’s two forms: a larger than normal spear. It is considered heavy, is wielded with two hands, and deals 1d12 piercing damage. Dancing Moonbeam is able to fly, switching between two different modes. In one mode, Moonbeam hovers slightly behind the wielder, and is controlled fully by them as a dancing weapon without time limits / grants an extra attack. In this mode, it acts as a one-handed weapon when in sword form. In its other mode, it is fully independent and flies around of its own accord, acting according to its own personality as its own character. In this mode, it acts as a two-handed weapon when in sword form, and has a fly speed of 50 feet. Because of its ability to fly and its personality, it is able to draw and sheathe itself, making these both free actions. It can swap between these modes as a free action when it is with its wielder or within 5 feet of them. Unbreakable Moonbeam is unable to be damaged by any normal means, and is ever sharp. Aspect Moonbeam is able to manifest an aspect of itself if it so chooses. This aspect takes the form of a young noblewoman, who is always holding Moonbeam. In combat, the woman holds Moonbeam with two hands. This aspect cannot physically interact with anything on any plane, although the blade itself can. The aspect is unable to speak, but can convey simple messages through gestures and communicate more complex thoughts using sign language. When manifested during combat, the aspect can only flicker into view for a second or two. The aspect cannot be manifested when Moonbeam is flying higher than the aspect would be able to hold it on the ground, i.e. the aspect cannot fly with Moonbeam. Guard Moonbeam is able to guard its wielder from attacks. Moonbeam can use the parry maneuver as described in the Battle Master section of the Fighter class, with some differences. First, it can parry ranged weapon attacks as well as melee attacks. Second, it uses STR to block STR-based attacks and DEX for DEX-based attacks. Third, it can parry damage even if it is away from its wielder, so long as it is able to reach them in one movement, and it becomes under their control once it does. In addition, when it is in control of its wielder, either with them holding it or with it flying behind them, the wielder is able to use the riposte maneuver. Its superiority die for these maneuvers is a d8, and it gets 3 of them per day. It uses the wielder’s stats when calculating the results of these maneuvers. Perfect Block Moonbeam can expend 3 superiority dice in order to reduce the damage of an attack to 0. This only works if Moonbeam still has 3 dice left, and if the attack being taken is a single target attack. Unlike the ordinary Guard, this does work against magical attacks. Counter If Moonbeam blocks an attack and reduces its damage to 0, either with Guard or Perfect Block, and the attacker is within Moonbeam’s melee range, the attacker takes damage equal to the damage they would have done to the wielder plus Moonbeam’s damage roll. True Master When in the possession of its true master, Moonbeam’s guard, perfect block, and counter abilities are enhanced, and Moonbeam has 10 superiority dice instead of 3. History In 1525, Moonbeam was discovered by the Cultbusters in the Temple of the Moon. It was befriended by Larknyxtryxiath Thurgrundir and used by him in subsequent battles. Trivia * Moonbeam was created by Arlene Somnia for use by Andrew Gray. Cloak of Shadows Effects Transforming The Cloak of Shadows can take the form of any piece of clothing. However, regardless of what form it is in, it is still made of cloth and is the same color. Self-Repairing The Cloak of Shadows is able to repair itself if it is torn or burned. The larger the damage, the more time it takes to repair, particularly if a piece is missing. Invisibility If the Cloak is not currently damaged, a bonus action may be used to don the Cloak and make the wearer invisible. Entities have disadvantage to perceive the wearer. If they succeed in perceiving the wearer, they still have disadvantage on attacks. While the Cloak is being worn, the wearer cannot attack or take other actions. Tearing the Cloak removes this ability until it is repaired. The Cloak can be removed as a free action. This can be done once per day, and may not be used on the same turn as the Teleportation ability. Teleportation If the Cloak is not currently damage, an action may be used to don the Cloak and teleport a short distance away. The distance teleported depends on the distance the wearer can see; essentially, they can teleport to anywhere they can see. This can be done once per day, and may not be used on the same turn as the Invisibility ability. The Magic Map of Clan MacDonald Effects Magic Map The Magic Map of Clan MacDonald is, first and foremost, a map. When folded up, it is indistinguishable from any other piece of paper. When unfolded for the first time, it reads the mind of the reader and determines a location based on the reader's current objective. It then displays a map which includes the reader's current location, the location of their objective, and a highlighted suggested route to that location. This route will, at least at the time, be the fastest and safest route, not accounting for random events and encounters. The Map will show the same map every time it is opened until it is brought to the specified location, regardless of who opens it or when it is opened. Once it has reached this location, its effect resets. Magic Door Once per day, the Map can be stretched out, forming a magical doorway. The doorway lasts until the Map is intentionally collapsed, and the Map cannot be collapsed by someone who has entered the doorway. The one who stretched out the map cannot enter through the doorway, though anyone or anything else may. Within the doorway is a small empty room with another door on the opposite side. Upon exiting through this door, any entity will find themselves in the same room as the one who stretched out the Map, at a random time within 24 hours of when they entered. If the entity does not enter the door, the one who stretched out the Map may find themselves within the same room upon attempting to pass through any door within 24 hours. While in this room, entities are invulnerable and items are indestructible. Trivia * The Magic Map of Clan MacDonald is based on several items and abilities used in the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald series of movies used to promote McDonald's. ** Yes, really.